Always Will Be
by kswizzle1994
Summary: When Kurt insists he visits is ex bully in the hospital after his suicidal attempt, Blaine comforts him through it all. Especially when the real truth comes out. *Spoilers for "On My Way"*


**If you hadn't guessed, this is based off of "On My Way". **

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked softly as I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles, our hands joined on the center console.

He only nodded and I could tell he was still hesitant about it.

"I need to do this... I need- I need to see how he's doing. I need to make sure that he knows he has someone he can rely on."

I turned slightly in my seat and leaned forward to press my lips against his soft, pale forehead.

"Let's go."

We both climbed out of the car, meeting each other halfway and I held his hand as we walked into the automatic doors of the large building.

"David Karofsky?" he asked softly.

The nurse told us the room and gave us each visitor badges which we put our names on before putting them on our chest. I was surprised when he didn't complain that it would ruin his jacket.

We stood outside the door marked 202 for what seemed like hours when in all reality it was only a few minutes.

I squeezed his hand and leaned in close to his ear. "You sure you're ready for this?"

He only nodded, tightening his hold he had on my hand. I kissed his cheek softly and continued to stare at the door.

We both jumped in surprise when the doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal the doctor.

Kurt didn't miss a beat as he hurried in before the door closed.

I had forgiven Karofsky long ago... Ok maybe not, but Kurt had so I didn't hate him as much as before. I understood how confusing it was for Dave, and how scared he was, and I wanted to be there for him. But I decided not to join Kurt. I knew both of them needed this moment alone. I figured I would only be intruding. So there I paced, an arm around my middle, the other supporting my chin as I rested it in my palm.

I tried to sit in the chair that was beside the door, I tried sitting on the floor with my back against the wall, I tried standing still, but no matter what I couldn't get comfortable. My mind kept going to the two men behind the door and I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about either of them.

After a very long hour, Kurt emerged from the room. I stopped as he took one last look behind his shoulder, saying something I couldn't quite make out before shutting the door.

He stood there, an arm against the door, his forehead buried in the crook of the elbow, his shoulders shaking.

"Kurt?" I asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around slowly to reveal his tear stained cheeks, and his blood shot eyes.

I opened my arms and guided him in, letting his head rest against my shoulder. I tried fighting my own tears as the man sobbed into my shirt. I wanted to do more, but all I could do was hold him as he cried.

He mumbled something into my shoulder, but I couldn't understand him.

"What was that sweetheart?" I asked softly, turning my head awkwardly to press a kiss to his temple.

He stood up straighter, but not daring to look in my eyes.

"It's all my fault," he whispered.

I took his hands in mine. "Let's go somewhere else," I suggested as I looked around.

The conversation that was about to take place couldn't wait until we got home, so we settled for a private waiting room.

He sat down in one of the chairs and I pulled one up in front of him. I sat and our knees brushed together as I took his hands and rested them on our touching legs.

"Kurt," I half whispered. "This isn't your fault at all. I'm sorry to say this, but I think it was sort of going to happen anyway."

"But he called me Blaine!" he cried, more tears rolling down his cheeks. "He called me and I ignored him. He called me on that day he did it. But I ignored it because I didn't want to fucking make him believe there could be something there." He took a deep shuddering breath. "I could have helped. I could have done more. But I didn't."

"Kurt..." I wanted to say something... But what? I couldn't think of anything so I let him continue to talk.

"I've felt that way, Blaine. I've given up hope. I have wanted everything to end. It just got too hard, I didn't want to face the pain anymore, and I didn't want to hurt my dad, or Carole, or Finn. I just needed out. I planned it all out. Slow and painless with a handful of sleeping pills. I would just drift off to sleep and never wake up to the horrible nightmare that was lurking around the corner."

I squeezed his hand as he let out a soft sob. "But you didn't," I whispered, my own voice breaking.

"No... I chickened out. But I'm glad I didn't." He looked up and as our eyes met, he gave the smallest smile, and there was nothing I could do but reciprocate it.

"I'm glad you didn't either."

"I know how he felt, I know how he feels. But I didn't bother to do anything about it. And look a where it brought us to."

"Kurt... You need to not blame yourself for one. It wasn't your fault. It was those bastards at his school." I kissed away a lone tear that fell down his cheek. "Now, you just need to be there for him. You need to help him get through this... And I'll be with you the whole way. I'll be supporting both of you no matter what, alright?"

He nodded, leaning forward and brushed his lips against mine.

"And Kurt?"

"Mmmm?"

"If you ever feel that way again, you'll come tell me right?"

He smiled and nodded slowly. "I will, Blaine. I promise."

"I love you Kurt. You deserve to be happy, and to have the best possible life you can get."

"You being here... That makes me happy. Thank you for coming today."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I love you Kurt... More than anything."

"I love you too Blaine."

I stood up and offered my hand to him who took it.

"Now we've got a wedding to attend," I said with a smile as I held the door open for him to walk through.

He groaned. "Don't remind me... But I guess it is my brother and second best friend."

I stopped mid step. "Second best friend? Is Mercedes your first? I mean I guess that doesn't come as a surprise I just thought-"

"Blaine... You're my _best_ best friend. You always have been, and always will be."

* * *

**So i definitely wrote this so many months ago (hours after "On My Way" aired) and am just now getting it here so you lovely people can read it. It's not exactly my best, but i needed to write it, because Kurt seemed to know a little too much about what Dave was going through.**


End file.
